


Rainy Day one shot AU

by ScribblesSolo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesSolo/pseuds/ScribblesSolo
Summary: Hello! I had this on my Tumblr a while back. I made some tweaks and moved it on over here. If anyone reads this I hope you enjoyed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Rainy Day one shot AU

Eddie was comfortable in his dorm room alone, especially when it rained. He liked hearing the sounds of the pitter patter while he played soft music that would let him focus. 

It was no longer raining particularly hard this evening, but he enjoyed the light sounds from the window all the same. He took the time to clean a little before doing some homework. He would have liked to get it all done before Richie came over later- thankfully he had some time since Bev agreed to drive them to the discounted movie theater. They had invited him and the rest of the losers, but they weren’t all in the mood to pay to see “Jackass” on the big screen, even if it was just $5.

He moved his desk a little, angling his laptop perfectly to the bed where they would stay up and pretend to watch something. He looked at his clean floor and thought about putting a towel down before Richie comes in from the rain later.

The phone buzzed a few times, indicating Richie’s custom tone (it’s a heartbeat in case you were wondering).

-“come outside” 

Eyebrows furrowed, Eddie replied, “aren’t you going to the movies?”

-“it’s an emergency”

Eddie only had socks on and didn’t really know if this was a real emergency or an, “I just wanted a hug before I left emergency” and considered putting his shoes on first.

-“it’s a real emergency eddie please hurry!”

At that, Eddie sighed but full of worry, quickly went towards the nearest exit at his hall, almost falling with no friction between his socks and the hard floor.

Wouldn’t Richie have just called if it was a real emergency?

The thought was abandoned when he saw Richie on the other side of the door looking worried. He opened it up, waiting for the boy to come in.

But Richie didn’t, “Oh good I was so worried you weren’t going to come!” a smile lit his face.

Eddie began to examine him, “Richie what’s the problem? You don’t look hurt.”

“The emergency was Bev will kill me if we took too long. Please stand here.” Richie laughed and pulled Eddie out into the rain, “Richie wait I don’t have my shoes o-“

His sentence was interrupted by Richie’s lips pressed onto his, his face cupped with warmth and his arms quickly pulled into a soft, familiar kiss. 

The kiss ended too soon and Richie pulled away and stared into the smaller boy’s eyes with a kind smile. He looked at his entire face, taking in all the details, “I just had to kiss someone I love in the rain. The Notebook really built it up and I have to say I’m not disappointed.”

Eddie was at a loss for words. Richie quickly kissed him again, “see ya later,” and started running back towards the truck waiting for him in the distance.

He watched the taller boy leave with a goofy smile, and as he began walking back towards his room, felt the squishy wetness under his feet. He looked down at his ruined socks, “Dammit Richie.”

But his smile remained intact all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this on my Tumblr a while back. I made some tweaks and moved it on over here. If anyone reads this I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
